wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Time! (1998 video)
"Wiggle Time!" is a remake of the original 1993 video of the same name. It and Yummy Yummy's remake, which were both released the same day, are arguably The Wiggles' two most popular videos, with both having been released worldwide numerous times. Some songs were re-recorded for this version, such as Get Ready To Wiggle and Dorothy The Dinosaur. The songs Ponies and Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) were also added to this version, as well as 3 songs recorded live in concert. Song List Note: Re-recorded songs have been denoted by an asterisk (*). Newly added songs have been denoted by a double asterisk (**). #Get Ready To Wiggle (new recording)* #Here Comes a Bear (from Here Comes A Song) #Captain Feathersword (from Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate) #Uncle Noah's Ark (from Here Comes A Song) #Ponies (from Yummy Yummy)** #Dorothy The Dinosaur (new recording)* #Whenever I Hear This Music (new recording)* #Henry the Octopus (from Toot Toot)* #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack)* #I Love it When it Rains (from Here Comes A Song) #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (from Toot Toot)** #Marching Along (new recording)* #Dorothy's Birthday Party (new recording)* Live from The Wiggles Big Show #Wave To Wags #Five Little Ducks #Wiggly Medley Plot *'Title card': A clock is shown ticking, and later ringing as the video title shows. Greg, Murray and Anthony introduce themselves, as well as introducing Jeff, who has fallen asleep. The Wiggles have to wake him up. Greg remarks that Jeff is always falling asleep. After Greg, Murray and Anthony wake Jeff up, Anthony tells everyone that it's time to wiggle! *'Song 1': Get Ready To Wiggle (new recording) Greg introduces the next song about a bear, a kangaroo, a snake, and a wombat. *'Song 2 ': Here Comes a Bear Greg is introducing the next segment when Captain Feathersword comes behind each of the Wiggles and tickles them with his feathersword. Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword, and Greg tells the Captain "No more tickling", but Captain Feathersword tickles Greg again after he resumes his speech. This repeats a few times. Eventually, Captain Feathersword says, "We should do a pirate dance then." The Wiggles and the Captain start doing this dance. *'Song 3': Captain Feathersword Murray introduces the next song about a man who lived a long, long, time ago. His name was Noah. He had to save some animals from a flood so he built a boat and he called it an ark. Murray then does the animal noises which are the duck, cow, rooster, cat, goat and the donkey. He asks everyone if they can come aboard onto Uncle Noah's Ark with the Wiggles. *'Song 4': Uncle Noah's Ark Jeff is painting something that he saw on a farm. He takes the picture and shows it... it's a pony! *'Song 5': Ponies Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur, and introduces the song about the first time they met Dorothy. *'Song 6': Dorothy The Dinosaur (new recording) *'Song 7': Whenever I Hear This Music (new recording) Jeff pretends to be an octopus, and tells everyone that he and the rest of the Wiggles have an octopus friend - Henry! *'Song 8': Henry the Octopus (re-recording from Toot Toot) The Wiggles are having a teddy bear picnic, and sing a song for everyone. *'Song 9': Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (re-recording from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack) *'Song 10': Magic Greg, in his magician outfit, preforms the magic colouring book trick. Jeff is with two girls, who are painting by using droppers. Jeff watches the paint come out of the dropper, saying that it looks like rain. *'Song 11': I Love it When it Rains Anthony and Greg introduce Captain Feathersword, who accidently flings his feathersword into the air a few times while swinging it around. Captain remarks that he's "going a bit quackers", leading into the next song. *'Song 12': Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) Greg and the other Wiggles leads a line of kids, who are holding presents. Greg says he and the others are going to Dorothy's birthday party. *'Song 13': Marching Along (new recording) The Wiggles sing a birthday song for Dorothy. *'Song 14': Dorothy's Birthday Party (new recording) Concert Songs *'Song 15: Wave To Wags' *'Song 16: Five Little Ducks' *'Song 17: Wiggly Medley' Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Voices Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy's voice Jeff Fatt - Henry's voice Also Featuring *Paul Field as Dog Catcher and Father Duck *Leanne Halloran as Officer Beaples *Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur *Edward Rooke as Wags the Dog *Leanne Halloran/Donna Halloran as Henry the Octopus *Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword Dancing Children *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Joseph Field *Clare Field *Sian Ryan *Emma Ryan The Young Children *Dominic Field *Ceili Moore *Tara Fitzgerald Album The "Wiggle Time!" album was released on August 30, 2000 with 27 tracks. It is basically a reissue of Here Comes A Song, with some tracks added or removed. Only the new recordings of Get Ready To Wiggle, Rock-a-Bye Your Bear, and Dorothy The Dinosaur are featured, with the other songs re-recorded for the video remaining the original 1992 versions. The American version, Let's Wiggle fixes this error. CD-Only Songs * We're All Friends * Little Brown Ant * The Gypsy Rover * Bound For South Australia * The Magic Kindy * Poesje Mauw * Lechoo Yeladim * Dancing Ride * I Look In The Mirror * Daniel And Molly * A Family Song * Fly Through The Air * The Dreaming Song * The Lion and the Unicorn * Mitten The Kitten Gallery View Gallery TheWigglesLogoinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Wiggles Logo WiggleTime1998-Clock.jpg|Clock WiggleTime1998titlecard.jpg|Title card JeffSleepinginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff sleeping TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles WiggleTime(re-recording)-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles JeffWakingUpinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff TheWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles GetReadyToWiggle-1998Prologue.jpg|"Let's all wiggle, everybody." GetReadyToWiggle-BallTitle.jpg GreginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg GregandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony GregSingingGetReadyToWiggle-1998.jpg|Greg singing JeffinWiggleTime(re-recording).png|Jeff MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording).png|Murray playing Red Starry guitar TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheLandWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group GetReadytoWiggle-1998.jpg|"Get Ready To Wiggle" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording)2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry guitar MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard RedStarryKeyboardinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Red Starry Keyboard JeffandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Dorothy HenryandJeffinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Henry and Jeff Jeff,AnthonyandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Early Wiggly Friends AnthonyandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Henry Anthony,MurrayandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the Early Wiggly Friends HenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Henry the Octopus TheWiggles,CaptainandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy CaptainandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainandGreginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandWagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags and The Wiggles WagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags the Dog GetReadytoWiggle-1998-2.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Captain and Dorothy WagsandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags and Murray GregandWagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Wags TheLandWiggleFriendsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends DorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglyGroupinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggly Group GetReadytoWiggle-1998-3.jpg|Greg, Murray and Captain DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony HereComesABear-BallTitle.jpg HereComesABear-1998Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Here Comes A Bear" TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Awake Wiggles HereComesABear-1998.jpg|"Here Comes A Bear" GregSingingHereComesaBear-1998.jpg|Greg singing MurrayandJeffinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Jeff AnthonySingingHereComesaBear-1998.jpg|Anthony singing TheWigglesGrowling.jpg|The Wiggles growling CaptainFeathersword-BallTitle.jpg TheS.SFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The S.S Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg CaptainFeatherswordTicklingJeffinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Jeff JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword JeffandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordTicklingMurray.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Murray CaptainFeatherswordTicklingAnthony.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Anthony TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainFeathersword-1998Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998-2.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg again CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998-3.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg the third time TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans CaptainFeathersword-1998.jpg|"Captain Feathersword" AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Murray GregandJeffinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Greg and Jeff CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggleTime1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordFoldingTheirArms.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword folding their arms TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordHopping.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword hopping TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordAirClimbing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword air climbing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordBouncing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword bouncing up and down UncleNoah'sArk-BallTitle.jpg UncleNoah'sArk-1998Prologue.jpg|Murray talking about Uncle Noah's ark UncleNoah'sArk-1998Prologue2.jpg|Greg as a donkey and Murray MurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).png|Murray UncleNoah'sArk-1998.jpg|"Uncle Noah's Ark" GregSingingUncleNoah'sArk-1998.jpg|Greg singing TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Ponies-SongTitle.jpg|Song title Ponies-Prologue.jpg|Jeff painting a picture Ponies-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff holding a painting of a pony ThePonies.jpg|The ponies GregPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Hofner bass guitar GregSingingPonies.jpg|Greg singing Ponies.jpg|"Ponies" JosephFieldasFarmerBrown.jpg|Joseph as Farmer Brown AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine acoustic guitar DorothyTheDinosaur-BallTitle.jpg DorothyTheDinosaur-1998Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dorothy the Dinosaur" GregandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Anthony DorothyDancinginWiggleTime1998.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyandGreginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Greg GregSingingDorothytheDinosaur-1998.jpg|Greg singing MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording)3.png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWiggleTime(re-recording)2.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy PaulFieldastheDogCatcher.jpg|Dog Catcher Paul Anthony,MurrayandPaulField.jpg|Paul, Anthony and Murray DorothyandPaulField.jpg|Dorothy and Paul Field TheWiggles,PaulandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Paul Field OfficerBeaplesandPaulField.jpg|Officer Beaples and Paul Field OfficerBeaplesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Officer Beaples Jeff,AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Officer Beaples JeffandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Jeff and Officer Beaples Greg,JeffandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Officer Beaples DorothyTheDinosaur-1998.jpg|"Dorothy The Dinosaur" WheneverIHearThisMusic-BallTitle.jpg WheneverIHearThisMusic-1998.jpg|"Whenever I Hear This Music" GregSingingWheneverIHearThisMusic-1998.jpg|Greg singing WheneverIHearThisMusic-1998-2.jpg|The Wiggles turning their heads TheOtherWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Other Wiggles HenrytheOctopus-BallTitle.jpg JeffasanOctopusinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff as an octopus HenrytheOctopus-1998Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing Henry The Octopus HenrytheOctopus-1998Video.jpg|"Henry The Octopus" TheFishettesinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Fishettes TheWigglesandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Henry GregSingingHenrytheOctopus-1998.jpg|Greg singing JoeyinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Joey YellowCatfish.jpg|Yellow catfish JeffPlayingAccordioninWiggleTime1998.jpg|Jeff playing accordion MurrayandCassietheCatfish.jpg|Murray and Cassie playing their guitars GregandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Henry TomthePurpleTrout.jpg|Tom the Purple Trout Rock-A-ByeYourBear-BallTitle.jpg Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Prologue.jpg|"We're having a teddy bear picnic. Everybody's brought their favorite bear along. Perhaps you can have a teddy bear picnic at home" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Prologue2.jpg|"We know a song about teddy bears. Can you sing along and do the actions with us?" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" MurrayPlayingYellowTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Murray playing yellow Takamine acoustic guitar GregSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear-1998.jpg|Greg singing JessicaHalloranandTaraFitzgerald.jpg|Jessica and Tara TaraFitzgerald.jpg|Tara SianRyaninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Sian CeiliMooreinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Ceili Magic-BallTitle.jpg MagicGreginWiggleTime(re-recording).png|Magic Greg Greg'sMagicShow-MagicClubMusic.jpg|Greg's Magic Show: Magic Coloring Book Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998.png|Greg performing his magic coloring book trick Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998-2.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 1 Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998-3.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 2 Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998-4.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 3 Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998-5.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 4 Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998-6.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 5 Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998-7.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 6 ILoveItWhenItRains-BallTitle.jpg ILoveItWhenItRains-1998Prologue.jpg|Jeff, Emma and Jessie ILoveItWhenItRains-1998.jpg|"I Love It When It Rains" GregSingingILoveItWhenItRains-1998.jpg|Greg singing EmmaRyaninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Emma hugging her teddy bear JessicaHalloraninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jessie hugging her teddy bear JessicaHalloranandSianRyan.jpg|Jessie and Sian hugging their teddy bears QuackQuack-SongTitle.jpg|Song title QuackQuack-NonLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony, Captain and Greg CaptainFallingDowninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain falling down QuackQuack-NonLivePrologue2.jpg|Greg introducing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" QuackQuack-NonLiveRecording.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" GregSingingQuackQuack-NonLive.jpg|Greg singing JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWiggleTime(re-recording)3.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard File:MurrayPlayingYellowTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording)2.jpg|Murray playing yellow Takamine acoustic guitar MarchingAlong-BallTitle.jpg GregSingingMarchingAlong.jpg|Greg singing MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine guitar MarchingAlong-1998.jpg|"Marching Along" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-BallTitle.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(1998).jpg|"Dorothy's Birthday Party" DorothyandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Henry DorothyDancingatherBirthdayPartyinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Dorothy dancing TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group GregSingingDorothy'sBirthdayParty-1998.jpg|Greg singing TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group ClareFieldinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Clare CaptainandHenryatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Captain and Henry AnthonyandHenryatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Anthony and Henry CaptainFeatherswordatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword HenryatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Henry HenryandEmmaRyan.jpg|Henry and Emma HenryandJeffatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Henry and Jeff TheMaleWigglyFriendsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends Greg,JeffandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the Male Wiggly Friends RedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Red Starry Guitar TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group WagsandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags and Anthony WagsandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Wags and Jessie CaptainFeatherswordDancingatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitaratDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Murray playing red Starry Guitar WagsatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Wags at Dorothy's Birthday Party TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group JosephFieldinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Joseph Field CassandraHalloraninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Cassie AnthonyatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Anthony TheWigglyGroupatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglesBigShow-BallTitle.jpg WavetoWags-1998LivePrologue.jpg|"Let's all wave to Wags the Dog." WagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags WavetoWags-Live.jpg|"Wave To Wags" JeffandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsandMurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and Murray WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and Anthony MurrayPlayingFenderBassGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray playing Fender bass guitar AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.png|Anthony playing red Takamine acoustic guitar RedStarryGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Wags (Notice that the Red Starry Guitar is seen in the background) GregandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Wags GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Anthony WagsandTheWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and the Wiggles FiveLittleDucks-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Five Little Ducks" MurraySingingFiveLittleDucks.jpg|Murray singing GregPlayingFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Fender bass guitar FatherDuck.jpg|Father Duck CaptainFeatherswordCrying.jpg|Captain Feathersword crying MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword FiveLittleDucks-1998Live.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" MurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray FiveLittleDucks-Epilogue.jpg|Captain, The five little ducks and Father Duck TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Officer Beaples WigglyMedley-Prologue.jpg|Officer Beaples and the audience OfficerBeaplesBlowingherWhistle.jpg|Officer Beaples blowing her whistle MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance?)-1998Live.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" JeffandDorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyDancinginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy dancing GregSingingWigglyMedley.jpg|Greg singing FruitSalad-Live.jpg|Greg singing "Fruit Salad" TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggles HotPotato-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Hot Potato" TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots dancing TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots GregandHenryinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Henry GregSingingIt'saPirateParty.jpg|Greg singing "It's A Pirate Party" It'saPirateParty-WigglyMedley.jpg|"It's A Pirate Party On The Goodship Feathersword" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing ClareFieldinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Colored Dancer Clare Field Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Live.jpg|The Wiggles & their friends doing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheEarlyWigglyGroupinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony and Murray EmmaRyaninTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Colored Dancer Emma Ryan JeffinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff QuackQuack-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" JeffSleepinginWigglyMedley.jpg|Jeff sleeping WigglyMedley-Live.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" WiggleTime1998EndCredits.jpg|End Credits IMG 9356.jpg|Endboard Behind the Scenes AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Murray WiggleTime1998-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes BorceonCamera.jpg|Borce on camera DorothytheDinosaur(1998)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Dorothy The Dinosaur Alternate Song Titles (TV Series 1, 2, Hot Potatoes (2010 and 2013)) GetReadytoWiggleBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Get Ready To Wiggle from Zardo Zap. HereComesABear-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|A Big Red Car banner of Here Comes A Bear from Zardo Zap. CaptainFeatherswordBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Captain Feathersword from Jeff the Mechanic. UncleNoah'sArkBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Uncle Noah's Ark from Anthony's Haircut. PoniesBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Ponies from Anthony's Friend. DorothytheDinosaurBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Dorothy The Dinosaur from Wiggle Opera. WheneverIHearThisMusicBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Whenever I Hear This Music from Lilly. HenrytheOctopusBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Henry The Octopus from Murray's Shirt. Rock-A-ByeYourBear-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|A Big Red Car banner of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Jeff the Mechanic. ILoveItWhenItRainsBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of I Love It When It Rains from Building Blocks. QuackQuackBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Quack Quack from Building Blocks. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|A Big Red Car banner of Dorothy's Birthday Party from Anthony's Friend. WavetoWags-SongTitle.jpg|Wave to Wags title card from Muscleman Murray GetReadyToWiggle-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title HereComesABear-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title CaptainFeathersword-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title UncleNoah'sArk-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title Ponies-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title DorothyTheDinosaur-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title WheneverIHearThisMusic-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title HenrytheOctopus-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title ILoveItWhenItRains-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title GetReadytoWiggle-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Get Ready To Wiggle (from the 2010 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship from (the 2010 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (from the 2010 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) Rock-a-ByeYourBear-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (from the 2013 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship from (the 2013 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) GetReadytoWiggle-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Get Ready To Wiggle (from the 2013 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) Promo Pictures Slideshow Dorothyin1998.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture TheWigglyGroupin1998PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWiggleFriendsin1998PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsin1998PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends PaulHesterandPaulField.jpg|Paul Hester and Paul Field DVD and VHS Gallery Australian Releases WiggleTime1998BackCover.jpg|Back cover WiggleTime1998FullCover.JPG|Full cover $_16.jpg|Tape WiggleTime1998inlay.png|Inlay YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVD.jpg|DVD Cover (Double Feature w/ Yummy Yummy) YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVDInsideCover.jpg|Inside Cover YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVDDisc.jpg|Disc YummyYummy&WiggleTime(HandleCaseRe-release).jpg|Handle case re-release YummyYummy&WiggleTime(HandleCaseRe-release)-BackCover.jpg|Re-release back cover YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDoubleFeatureRe-Release.jpg|Classic Collection re-release cover 1447223220_20151111142303.png|Back cover United States Releases $_55.JPG|Alternate VHS Cover $_52.JPG|Back cover $_53.JPG|Tape The-Wiggles-Wiggle-Time-VHS-Tape-1999-Lyrick.jpg|Large clamshell VHS Cover The-Wiggles-Wiggle-Time-VHS-Tape-1999-Lyrick-_57.jpg|Back cover WiggleTime-USAFullVHSCover.jpg|Small clamshell VHS cover WiggleTimeUSAVHS.jpg|Tape WiggleTimeUSAVHSFrontCover.jpg|Slipcase VHS cover WiggleTimeUSAVHSBackCover.jpg|Back cover WiggleTimeUSADVDFullCover.jpg|DVD Cover 20170521_182758.jpg|Disc WiggleTimeUSADVD.jpg|20th Century Fox Disc Insertthatcamewithwiggletimedvd.jpg|Insert that came with the US DVD Insertinsidewiggletime.jpg|Inside of the insert 11529787.jpg|Warner Home Video re-release DVD Cover 2064685bh.jpg|Back cover WP_20151030_074.jpg|Disc WiggleTime-UnreleasednCircleCover.jpg|Unreleased/Prototype NCircle re-release cover 0 (31).jpg|2011 NCircle re-release DVD Cover 20170725_153316.jpg|Inside cover WP_20151030_077.jpg|Disc 81B5-2xUsML._SL1500_.jpg|Back cover 20160813_092904.jpg|2012 NCircle re-release DVD Cover WP 20151030 091-1.jpg|Back cover 20160813_205818.jpg|Inside cover E3FE361F-CD47-4B39-8372-86452025390E.png|Bonus DVD Cover F7C87FF9-428F-4BB2-82A9-1789AC83296E.jpeg|Bonus Disc Canadian Releases IMG_4966.JPG|VHS Cover IMG_4963.JPG|Hit Entertainment Back cover Barney-The-Wiggles-3-VHS-not-_57.jpg|Tape WiggleTimeCanadianDVDCover.jpg|DVD Cover 2005-The-Wiggles-Wiggle-Time-Kids-40-Minute-_57 (1).jpg|2005 Reprint Back cover 50492642-0F1B-4D22-8482-412566A33C0F.png|2001 Back cover 41104DAB-FCD7-4B8D-B134-34E68A3BA1C7.png|Tape United Kingdom Releases WiggleTime!-UKCover.JPG|VHS Front Cover WiggleTimeUK1999VHSBackCover.jpg|Back Cover FullSizeRender (1).jpg|Spine WiggleTimeUK1999VHSTape.jpg|Tape FullSizeRender (4).jpg|Tape side WTandYYUKPromo.jpg|A UK promo for this video and Yummy Yummy MagicalAdventure!+WiggleTimeVHS.jpg|HiT Entertainment VHS (Double Bill w/ Magical Adventure!) MagicalAdventure!+WiggleTimeDVD.jpg|DVD cover MagicalAdventure+WiggleTimeDVDBack.jpg|Back cover WP_20151208_004.jpg|Inside cover MagicalAdventurePlusWiggleTime-Disc.jpg|Disc DVD Menu Gallery (North America) For the menus of the Australian double feature with Yummy Yummy, see here. WiggleTime-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Get Ready To Wiggle) WiggleTime-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Whenever I Hear This Music (1992)) WiggleTime-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Whenever I Hear This Music (1992)) WiggleTime-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Henry the Octopus (1992)) WiggleTime-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: I Love It When It Rains) WiggleTime-TrailersMenu.jpg|Trailers menu (Song used: Dorothy The Dinosaur) USTrailersMenu-WiggleTimeVersion.jpg|Trailer selection for other Wiggles videos (Song used: Get Ready To Wiggle) bandicam 2016-01-17 10-43-04-441.jpg|Prototype main menu Release Dates Australia - April 13, 1998 (VHS) North America - October 12, 1999, August 2, 2000 (VHS), October 26, 2004 (DVD) United Kingdom - March 29, 1999 (VHS) June 20, 2005 (DVD & VHS) Trivia *This is the first remake video, along with Yummy Yummy, which was released the same day. *Ponies and Five Little Ducks make their video debuts. *The audio track of the Australian VHS and DVD, as well as the original UK VHS, is made up of mono mixes panned slightly to the left or right, except for the concert footage which is proper stereo. In addition, Murray is seen miming guitar in Marching Along, but no notes are heard. The North American VHS, Hong Kong VCD, and UK Double Bill VHS and DVD have every studio song re-dubbed with their stereo album versions (although Quack Quack remains in mono), and Marching Along is given a guitar track. Because of this change, the sound effects in Whenever I Hear This Music are gone, and the clapping sound effects in Captain Feathersword are replaced. The North American DVD also uses this version, however only the left channel is heard (as evidenced by some of the kangaroo "Boing!" sounds in Here Comes A Bear being muted), making it mono once again. *This is the first Wiggles video to use the 1998-2008 ABC For Kids Promo. Similarities to 1993 Version *Jeff is sleeping at the very beginning before Get Ready To Wiggle. *The first four songs, in this particular order, are Get Ready To Wiggle, Here Comes A Bear, Captain Feathersword, and Uncle Noah's Ark. *Greg introduces Here Comes A Bear. *The Wiggles lean in close to each other and towards the camera as they growl like a scary bear at the very end of the song. *In the intro for "Captain Feathersword", the captain himself sneaks up on The Wiggles and tickles them. As Greg then tries to say something important, he is interrupted by Captain Feathersword's tickle. Greg asks Captain Feathersword if he tickled Greg. Captain Feathersword lies and says no. Greg then asks the others, who reply yes. Greg tells the captain no more tickling. After this happens again, they do a pirate dance. *Murray introduces Uncle Noah's Ark with the same dialogue and does the actions for each animal. *Anthony introduces Dorothy The Dinosaur, which is the sixth song in both. *There is no intro for Whenever I Hear This Music. *Jeff introduces Henry The Octopus, which follows Whenever I Hear This Music in both, and he wears an extra purple shirt pretending to be an octopus, then pulls his shirt down to show that it's just him, and introduces his friend who is an octopus, looking to his left afterwards. *The Wiggles and some kids have a teddy bear's picnic. Greg says that he knows a song about teddy bears and invites us to join in on the singing and actions. *Greg does the magic colouring book trick. *At least one wiggle is with some kids making paintings using droppers. Then shows us how the paint falling out of the dropper looks like rain. *The Wiggles and some kids (whom are carrying presents) sing Marching Along as they march to the party. Everyone stops as the wiggle in front tells us that they are going to Dorothy's Birthday Party, then invites us to come along too. Right after that, everyone continues marching and singing. *This is the first video that didn't end with The Wiggles saying goodbye to the viewers. Category:Re-recorded Category:Videos Category:1998 Category:1998 DVDs Category:1999 Category:1999 DVDs Category:2000 Category:2000 DVDs Category:2004 Category:2004 DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Music Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 1 Category:Series 1 Videos Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Elvis Mentions Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:VHS Inlays that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes